


Learning to Love Another

by TheGuardianDragon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a bookworm, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beta Read, F/F, Fluff, Louis is Gastion, Majorly based on the Disney version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianDragon/pseuds/TheGuardianDragon
Summary: When Akko is trapped at a castle with a terrible beast, she must overcome the trials to break the castle inhabitant’s curse.Diana was cursed as a little girl. She is desperate to break it. Now this strange girl walks into her life that may have knowledge on how.They slowly began to fall for each other. But Diana is running out of time. When the last petal on the rose falls and the curse isn’t broken by then, she will remain a beast forever.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	1. The beast’s Castle

_Once upon a time, in a far off land, laid a kingdom. In this beautiful kingdom, there lived a royal family. This family was known for its kindness and generosity and beloved by all. Soon though, the monarchs passed away from a mysterious illness, leaving their only daughter behind. The aunt raised in power but with it came a cost. The aunt was selfish, vain, and arrogant. She held extravagant parties and raised taxes to fuel her lifestyle while her people suffered. One night, an old beggar knocked on the door asking for shelter from the cold and offered a single rose as payment. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the aunt turned the old woman away. When the beggar asked again, the aunt called for guards. The old woman’s appearance soon melted away to reveal a beautiful green woman. The aunt begged for mercy, but the Enchantress did not listen. She had seen the selfish nature of the aunt and believed that all members of the family were the same, including the monarch's daughter. She transformed the aunt and the young girl into hideous beasts and cast a spell on all who lived there. The Enchantress left that single rose behind. If a Cavendish could learn to love another and be loved in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, they would remain in the form of beasts for all eternity. The aunt ashamed of her form, ran. The lonely daughter feeling ashamed and angry, locked herself in the castle. The only communication to the outside world was a magic mirror. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

Atsuko ‘Akko’ Kagari weaved through the busy streets of her small village. She passed the baker with his tray of the usual bread and rolls to sell before purchasing some herself. She ducked under the woodcarver's new furnished table. She waved at all the villagers as she continued on her mission, picking up many of her items from the shopkeepers.

“Good morning Akko. Where are you going?”

“To pick up some supplies for my mother and maybe look for a new book.”

“You’re a strange one Akko, have a good day.”

“Got the bread, got the clothing material for mom. Got the firewood. With my chores done, I can see if Croix has any new books. Especially ones about Shiny Chariot.” Akko hummed as she walked down the cobble streets swinging the basket full with her goods. She could hear the whispers from the villagers about the strange girl who loved magic and reading. A little bell dinged, announcing her arrival in the book store.

“Well, good morning Akko. What brings you here today?” The purple haired store owner waved at her as she continued putting away her stock.

“Got anything new Croix?”

“Not since yesterday. You can browse and see if you want to check out anything.”

Akko browsed the selection of books.

“How about....this one.” Akko pulled a red covered book from the shelf.

“That one? You’ve already read that twice.”

“I know. It’s my favorite. It has witches, magic, and a princess in disguise.” Akko tucked it close to her chest.

“Then keep it.”

“Croix, I can’t. I shouldn’t.”

“Take it. Heaven knows you are the only one who appreciates it in this village.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Think nothing of it. Now you better go help your mother.” Croix waved her off.

Akko jogged down the streets, keeping the book close to her, when two figures blocked her path. One flipped his blonde hair out of his face, the other held a bag of his most recent hunting kills.

“Hello Akko.”

“Hello Louis.” Akko let the venom drip from her voice.

“What is a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?”

“Trying to finish my chores and not have someone interrupt me.”

“Aw. Don’t be like that Akko. Listen, I have a huge party coming up for my birthday and I would enjoy the company of a pretty girl like you around my arm.”

“Sorry. I’m busy that night.”

“I wasn’t asking.”

“And I wasn’t planning on going.”

Louis gripped her arm as she attempted to walk away from him. Seeing the book in her arms he quickly made a grab for it.

“What is this in your arm? A book?! Disgusting. How do you even read it when it doesn’t even have pictures?!” He flipped through it before tossing it in a mud puddle.

“Some people use their imagination.”

“You need to get your head out of those books. Your imagination is already running wild. You need to focus on more important things, like me. The whole town talks about you.”

“I don’t care Louis.”

“You should want to be a good housewife, unlike your mother.”

“Don’t you dare insult my mother like that.”

“Hey Blackwell. Let go of her before I spike your coffee with something the next time I see you in the pub.” A third voice rang out.

A pale lavender haired girl appeared from behind one of the buildings.

“Sucy.”

Louis gave her a look of disgust before letting go and walking away in a huff, his companion running after him.

“Louis, why do you try and hit on her?,” he asked as he struggled with a heavy bag.

“Andrew, do you not see her? She is the most beautiful girl in town, like I am the most beautiful man. And don’t I deserve the best? She would make the perfect wife. I just have to stop her from hanging out with the village witch and realize I am much better company.” He stopped to examine himself in the mirror, flexing and smiling. Andrew let out a small huff but still low enough so that Louis couldn’t hear it. “Now, back to the manor so I can plan my proposal to Akko.”

Sucy picked up the dirty book. Akko went to quickly clean it up. Once she made sure it wasn’t damaged, she held it close to herself again.

“Guy’s a douche. Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you Sucy.”

“Come on, I bet your mother needs those materials. I’ll walk you home.”

Once Sucy mentioned Akko’s mother, a huge explosion erupted.

“Oh no. Mother.”

The two made their way to a small cottage at the edge of town. Smoke came out of the basement and rose to the open door. A woman with blue hair patted her clothes down to get the soot out of her them. Ursula Kagari huffed in annoyance at the powder on the table.

“Umm. A little too much powder.”

“Mom, are you okay?”

“Akko, honey. Welcome home. Did you get what I asked for?”

Akko set the items down on a bench and walked over to adjust her mother’s glasses that were crooked on her face.

“Yes mother. I even got a book. Croix gave it to me for free.”

“Oh good, hello Sucy.” The girl gave a wave. “Now, let me take a look. Ahh. Miss Holbrooke knows how to pick some of the best material. This will be perfect for my costume.”

“I thought so too. How is the fire spell going?”

“Not so well dear. I think I am putting too much powder into it.”

“You have the wrong amount and the wrong ingredients,” Sucy spoke up as she pointed to the table. “Here’s the correct amount.”

“Thank you Sucy.”

The three worked together to finish up the preparations for the Magic Fair occurring in the next town over.

“Hey mom. Am I odd?”

“I would say so. But so am I.” Sucy smirked.

“No. I don’t think so. Why would you say that?”

I heard some of the villagers talking.”

“Don’t listen to them! You are an amazing woman. If someone can’t see you for you then they shouldn’t even bother.”

“Now Akko, can you get Alcor ready? I think I am ready to set off for the Magic Fair.”

“And you will be the best one out there Mom. You will even become famous, like Chariot.”

Akko finished tying the saddle onto a white Belgian draft horse. Alcor snorted at her, nudging her with his muzzle.

“Calm down Alcor. You keep mom safe for me, okay? She’s all I have.” The horse neighed. “Well, besides you of course.”

Ursula hugged her daughter before touching her cheek.

“Be good, be safe and if Louis comes by to harass you, have Sucy kick him out. Sucy, please keep an eye on my daughter for me. Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“That’s going to be kind of hard with Akko.” Sucy snickered as Akko slapped her arm.

Akko tied a red scarf around her mother’s neck. The two waved to the older woman as she started out on her short journey to be part of the Magic Fair taking place the next town over.

“I hope it goes well for her stake,” Akko said, watching her mother take off before turning to go back into their little cottage.

* * *

Ursula held the light up to the sign. She looked at the fork in the road, then to the two roads. A clear road on the right and a foggy road on the left.

“I don’t remember this being the right road. Alcor, I think we are lost.”

The horse looked at the foggy road before he attempted to pull them towards the clear road.

“No. I think this is the best way. It’s a shortcut.” Ursula pulled the reins to point towards the foggy road. Alcor twisted his head and tried again to pull them towards the clear path. Ursula pulled at the reins and ushered him to go forward. Alcor trudged forward, nervous as he could hear wolves howling in the forest. The trees made the path seem darker and the dirt road soon transformed into a snowy one, whilst getting darker the farther they went along it.

“Alcor, I think we are lost. Turn back, I think we went the wrong way.”

They soon heard growling. A pack of grey wolves appeared between the tree lines. They howled before giving chase. Alcor neighed and used his hooves to deter the wolves. The wolves snapped and snarled at the horse.

“Alcor. Go.” Ursula tugged on the reins and forced him to run. The horse galloped with the wolves hot on his trail. Ursula turned to look at the animals chasing them. A look of fear flashed in her eyes as one managed to get close enough to try and bite Alcor’s ankle. The horse kicked it in the snout. Ursula looked ahead to see a looming castle.

“Alcor this way.”

As soon as she said that, Alcor reared back, legs kicking as a black wolf appeared in front of them, snarling. Ursula fell off the saddle and landed on the ground. Her horse ran off without its owner. The wolves inched closer to her so she decided to make a break for it. She ran to the iron gates of the castle, the wolves close behind her. She threw her bag over the fence before slipping through the iron gates. A wolf grabbed her boot as she slipped through. She kicked it with her other one. It whined as it let go, the boot slipping off. She quickly got up and ran to the door, she pounded on it.

“Please. Is there anyone there? Let me in.”

The door swung open. Ursula peeked her head through the doorway. The castle looked deserted. She crept her way in before the door slammed shut on its own. Ursula yelped, clutching her bag close to her. “Hello, does anyone live in this castle? I’m just asking to stay for the night. My horse left me... hello?” She heard whispering as she inched closer to a table with a candelabra and a clock.

“Don’t you dare say anything Amanda.”

“Come on Hannah. The poor woman looks scared and cold. We should be helpful. That’s what our family motto was.”

“You know the master would not like it.”

“Hello, is anyone here?”, Ursula asked as she scanned the room. She grabbed the lightened candelabra and used it to take in the foyer and a grand staircase. The room looked run down and dusty.

“Hello there.” The voice sounded close. “Why don’t we warm you up by the fire. Your hands are as cold as ice.”

“Where exactly am I? Where are you?”

“In our beautiful home. I’m in your hand.” Ursula looked down at the candelabra. A pair of bright green eyes was looking back at her from the candelabra. It smirked before winking at her.

“Hello there beautiful.”

Ursula screamed as she dropped the candle onto the floor.

“Ouch. Hey watch it. You dropped me.”

“You’re a talking candlestick.”

“Well hello Captain Obvious. “

“Now you’ve done it Amanda. Now the master knows she’s here. Keep it down. Don’t want the master ripping us to pieces.” The clock waddled towards her. It was bright red and the face of the clock had bright hazel eyes that stared back at her. Ursula picked her up to examine her.

“Fascinating. Is this magic?”

“Come on there, lass. We need to warm you up.”

The candelabra ushered Ursula to a chair in front of the fireplace. The blue haired woman sat down in it and instantly felt herself relax. The fireplace was warm and the company was entertaining.

“Amanda, not in the master’s chair. Oh she is NOT going to like this.”

“Don’t worry about it partner.”

A serving tray came wheeling into the room. A black teapot and a matching colored tea cup sat on it along with sugar cubes.

“Hello there. Tell Barbara how you like your tea? One lump or two?”

“Just tea thank you. I’m not much of a sweets person, although the same cannot be said about my daughter.”

“Alright. Come on Constanze.” The teapot poured the tea into the cup. The cup bounced toward her. Ursula picked it up to drink out of it.

“This is amazing. It has to be magic. Real, actual magic. Oh Akko would love this. Are you all enchanted items? Is this cup enchanted as well?”

She lifted it up to see neutral green eyes stare back at her, completed with a little bow design on the back.

“Yes. That’s my little sister.” The teapot answered.

“More or less. We were once human, till we got cursed,” The candelabra spoke up.

“Cursed... you talked about a master. Where is this master? Oh, am I maybe sitting on them? Oh I am so sorry master of this castle. Please forgive me. I was looking for a place to survive the cold and the wolves and I lost my horse.”

Thundering footsteps stopped Ursula. She curled into the chair further as the steps got closer. The fire bounced off a tall figure standing in the doorway. It huffed and snarled.

“Who is she? Why is she here?” The low grumble of a feminine voice scared Ursula.

“She’s just here to warm herself by the fire. I told Amanda it was a foolish idea. But does she ever listen to me? No.” The clock scrambled towards the creature.

“I’m sorry. I got lost on my way to the Magic fair. Then we got attacked by wolves and I lost my horse and found your castle by accident and with this weather I won’t make it back to my village.”

“A Magic Fair you say. Are you a witch?”

“Well, not really...”

“Then you can break my curse.”

“Curse? What curse? I know nothing about curses. I’m really just a showman. I can’t really do magic.”

“I find that hard to believe. Lock her up in the dungeon. The witch will come around sooner or later.” “Wait! A dungeon?! Please, you don’t understand. I’m not a witch. I can’t do magic.” A coat rack grabbed her from behind. “No, wait. Please. Help!”

* * *

“Hey Akko. Boar man is here along with his wimpy sidekick.” Akko looked up from her book.

“Seriously, now? Why?”

“Beats me. I can scare him away again. If he comes in, I can spike his tea.”

“Sucy no. I don’t want you put away for murder.”

“Who said anything about murder? Just some digestive problems would be enough.”

“Sucy no. It’s me he wants. I will just handle it my way.”

“Good luck Akko.”

Louis pounded on the door, fixing his hair and tie. The door swung open to allow Louis to look inside. Sucy sat at the table waving at him. He sneered a bit before turning his attention to Akko.

“Akko. Today is your lucky day. All of your hopes and dreams are finally coming true.”

“And what do you know about my hopes and dreams Louis.”

“Why everything. Picture this. A nice big cozy cottage. A recent kill cooking on the fire. My little wife, taking care of dinner, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We’ll have four or five.” Louis was inching closer to her as she attempted to back away from him. She slowly began to walk backwards towards the door.

“Dogs?”

“No, even better. Beautiful baby boys like I was. And who can you guess that little wife will be?”

“I possibly can’t imagine. Sucy?”

“No. You. Marry me Akko. I can get you out of this little cottage and into a nicer home. I can buy you anything you want. The villagers won’t bother you anymore. What do you say? Sounds like a good deal to me. A win-win.” Louis leaned his head forward to kiss Akko. Akko fumbled with the doorknob.

“You know. I’m not ready for marriage yet. Not ready to think about kids and such. Plus, I don’t sense any chemistry between us. How about another time.” She ducked as Louis leaned too far and fell forward, out of the door where he tumbled into the muddy pond. Akko slammed the door shut behind him.

“That was a nice one Akko. Is lover boy gone now?”

They both peeked out the door to watch Louis walk away whilst huffing before bursting into laughter. They both stopped when they heard neighing.

“That sounds like Alcor.”

The white horse ran up the hill towards the girls.

“Alcor. What’s wrong? Where’s mom? Is she hurt? You have to take me to her. Sucy please watch the house in case mother comes back.”

“Got it. Be careful Akko.”

Akko jumped onto Alcor and trotted her way to where Ursula was last seen.

“I have never been in this part of the Black Forest before.

Alcor led them to the iron gates of the castle. Akko quickly spotted her mother’s boot.

“Mom’s boot.” Akko scooped it up and hugged it close to her.

She opened the door to the castle. Akko noticed that it looked like no one lived here. Cobwebs were everywhere and dust filled the room. Akko cupped her hands over her mouth and hollered.

“Mom? Mom?! Where are you?”

A sound like someone hopping caught Akko’s attention.

“Hello. Is there anyone here?”

She followed the sounds to a winding staircase lit by a single candle and entered a dungeon. She heard a coughing noise that led her to one of the cells.

“Mother! Are you alright? Goodness, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out.”

“Akko no. Run. You have to run, now. There’s this huge beast and you have to escape before they find you.”

“Mother, I am not leaving you.”

Heavy footsteps silenced their conversation. Akko spun around to see the shadow of a huge being.

“Why did you enter my castle?” A low, rumbling voice caused Ursula to grip her daughter’s hands tight. 

“You trapped my mother. I’m here to rescue her.”

“Rescue? Here is where you will fail. This isn’t some fairy tale. Leave this place at once. She is my prisoner till she can break the curse that has entrapped me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Simple. She is a witch. She can break my curse.”

“Take me instead.”

“What?”

“Akko no,” Ursula cried out.

“You are willing to take her place?”

“Yes. I am a witch. I can help figure out how to break your curse. Please. Just take me instead of my mother.”

“Very well.”

“Step into the light.”

The being stepped into the ray of a sunbeam and stood at it’s full height. Akko gasped at what she saw. A wolf-like beast with horns and two sharp canines sticking out from its lower jaw. She turned to her mother and sobbed.

“Akko please. Don’t throw your life away. Please. I’ve lived my life, you still have yours ahead of you. Find a nice guy. Heck, you can even marry Sucy. Just don’t trade that life for mine.”

“Mother. I’m sorry. Make sure she is not harmed.”

“It shall be done.”

The creature flung the dungeon door open and pulled Ursula out. Ursula tried to grab her daughter but the beast was too fast. She pulled her out of the castle before throwing her in an empty carriage.

“Take her back to the village.”

It came to life and moved towards the village like a spider. When the beast got back, Akko was on her knees with her cloak pulled close around her, sobbing.

“You know, since she is going to be staying with us for a while the least you could do is offer her a more comfortable spot to sleep.” The candelabra motioned towards the crying girl.

“Right. Umm.” The beast rubbed a massive paw-like hand on her neck. “I’ll show you to your room. It will be much warmer there.”

Akko rubbed her eyes with her sleeve before following the creature out of the dungeon. They walked down massive corridors with intimating gargoyles staring back at Akko. She gulped before speeding up to walk next to the beast.

“Do you have a name? I would like to know who my captor is.”

“Diana. That’s all. Yours?”

“Atsuko.”

“At-su-ko.” The beast -Diana- attempted to repeat her name back.

“Just call me Akko. It’s easier that way.”

“Akko. It’s a nice name for a nice girl.”Akko looked at the strange creature with the white fur and green highlights. Akko was most captivated by the cerulean eyes watching her carefully. “Now. Rules for the castle. Do not go into the west wing. It is forbidden.”

“What’s in the west wing?”

“Nothing of your concern. Dinner is at six o’clock sharp. I don’t like people who are late. If you need anything, the castle staff will assist you.”

“I never saw any castle staff.”

“They are all around. The castle is enchanted like me.”

“And I’m here to help break that curse.”

“Yes. I will reward you handsomely once the task is completed. Here’s your room. I hope it is comfortable.”

“Thank you, Diana.”

Diana grabbed her cape and pulled it over her body as she bowed. Akko blushed a bit at the gesture.

Diana walked down the corridor, grumbling to herself as she made her way down the hall. “Don’t you think you were a bit harsh there Dia,” The candelabra asked.

“Maybe. But Akko will work on breaking our curse. She said she is a witch.”

“Are you sure you aren’t enchanted by the girl?,” the clock asked.

“What?! No! Of course not. I mean, she is pretty. But look at me. I’m a hideous monster. She would never fall for me. The sooner she can break the curse, the sooner she may leave. I heard her mother. She has other suitors. She will want to see them. Hannah, make sure you let her know when dinner is done. Lotte!”

A small yellow feather duster came out from one of the rooms.

“Yes Master?,” the feather duster asked timidly.

“Lotte, please let Nelson know that we have a guest in the castle. Double up on the food. Thank you.”

When Akko heard the door slam, she threw herself onto the bed and started to cry.


	2. The West Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko dines with Diana and explores the castle.

Akko sobbed for a good hour. Once she had finally calmed down, she stayed in bed, laying face down in the bed, hiccuping.

“You poor thing. I bet you are scared,” A feminine voice said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. I’m so sorry, I’m just a mess right now.” Akko responded, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

“Actually, I never came in. I’ve been here for awhile.”

“What?” Akko flipped over to sit up on the bed to look around the room. It was empty save for her, the bed, and a pink wardrobe. “Who said that? Are you one of the castle staff members Diana mentioned?” “Yes. My name is Jasminka.” A shuffling sound was heard before Akko noticed the pink wardrobe was moving towards her. Akko clamped her mouth shut with her hand. The wardrobe had a face in the top portion of it, its eyes were closed though. “I bet you are so scared. Don’t worry though. Diana may see gruff but she is kind and gentle under that exterior.”

There was a knock on the door.

“It’s me, Barbara, dearie. I brought you some tea.”

Akko got up to open the door. A black teapot and a little black teacup hopped in along with a yellow feather duster. Akko stood back in shock. The feather duster started to work on cleaning up the room.

“I wish Diana had told me what room you were going to stay in. I would’ve made sure to clean it beforehand,” The feather duster glided around the room.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Lotte.”

“How many lumps of sugar dearie?,” The teapot brought Akko’s attention back to them.

“Umm..two please.” The black teapot poured the tea into the little cup which started to bounce towards her.

“Constanze, please be careful. You don’t want to spill any tea onto the carpet.” The little teacup just huffed. “My little sister doesn’t speak but she is very smart and used to love to tinker with machines before this curse happened.”

“How did this,” Akko motioned to them,“all happen? What did Diana do to get you all cursed? It must have been bad. You all seem so nice and she is kind of a jerk.”

The clock from earlier waddled in interrupting Jasminka and Lotte from telling Akko the truth. It cleared its throat.

“Dinner is served. Now, please get out of those filthy rags and into something more pleasant. The Master is very prompt about arriving on time.”

* * *

“I don’t think she will ever fall for me. She thinks I’m a jerk,” Diana held the mirror as she watched the scene in the bedroom play out.

“Then you need to convince her that you are not a jerk. Convince her that you are kind and gentle. Treat her like you would like to be treated,” Amanda hopped along the dinner table.

“Milady, your guest has arrived.” A coat rack stood at the doorway.

“Thank you Anna.”

When Akko came in, Diana was stunned. Jasminka has replaced the girl’s old clothing and put her in a cute pink outfit. Her brown hair wasn’t in the little ponytail that she had come into the castle with and was instead loose. Diana swallowed hard.

“Dia, pull her seat out. It would be very gentlemanly and may impress her,” Amanda whispered to her. “Right.”

Diana quickly pulled the chair out and bowed a bit towards it. Diana dared a peek at the girl. Her cheeks had a dusting of pink as she sat down.

“Ummm, thank you.”

“No problem. Now please enjoy.”

The table was filled with foods that Akko had only ever dreamed or read about. Pies, rolls, and a steak was laid out in front of her. A bright red and orange candelabra sat in the middle of the table. Every now and then, it would wink at her.

“Who are you?”

“Amanda. I am said to light up the room.” Amanda winked at her. Grumbling was heard from Diana as she dug into her dinner.

The brunette nervously let her eyes wander to her host. Diana was ripping into a steak with her sharp teeth like a ravenous animal. Akko gulped a bit, imagining those teeth ripping into her if she didn’t break the curse. Diana must have noticed her staring cause she stopped and cleared her throat. She coughed before putting the half eaten steak back into the plate and carefully picked up the utensils before her. Akko smiled before digging into her own food. She would watch as Diana struggled to cut the meat with her knife before there was a loud shattering sound. Diana sheepishly looked at the now broken plate, her ears flattened against her head. Diana coughed into her paw.

“How is the food? Is it to your satisfaction?”

“Oh yes. It’s delicious. Especially these rolls and the meat is made just right.”

“I’m glad.”

“Tell me about the curse.” Diana looked up at the woman across the way.

“Why?”

“I need to know how to cure you. If you tell me how you got cursed, I can get to the bottom of this mystery.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I need to know why.”

Diana slammed her fist onto the table, rattling the dishes and cups. Constanze had run to hide behind her sister and even Amanda looked like she was scared.

“I said, I’d rather not talk about it! Good night Akko. Amanda. Hannah. Make sure to see her off to her room once she is done. I am retiring for the night.”

Diana’s cape flapped as she stomped away. Akko could hear the heavy footsteps from her.

“Jerk,” she whispered as she finished up the pie that was placed in front of her.

* * *

Sucy was curled up on the couch reading the book Akko had been reading before she left. It had been a few hours since then and neither Ursula nor Akko had come back. A loud groaning sound caused Sucy to pause mid sentence.

“What the heck is that?”

Sucy peeked out of the window to see a black palanquin approach the house before dumping a blue haired woman onto the ground. Once the job was done, it skittered away. The pale woman hurried outside to make sure Ursula was okay.

“Ursula! Are you alright?” She checked the woman’s pulse. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she was able to feel the woman’s pulse. Ursula grabbed Sucy’s arm all of a sudden.

“They have her.”

“Who?”

“A beast. A terrifying beast has Akko. We need to get to the Blackwells. They will help save Akko.” “Ursula wait a minute! A beast has Akko? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? Sam wouldn’t believe you, he’d just laugh at you. Come on, let’s get you inside and you can tell me all about what happened.”

“You’re right... you are right.”

Sucy tugged the woman into her home and brewed her a cup of tea. When Ursula wasn’t looking, Sucy slipped a bit of a sleeping potion into it.

“This should help her calm down, then she can truly tell me what happened to Akko,” Sucy whispered as she slipped the empty vial into her pocket.

* * *

As soon as Louis walked back into his home, he was bombarded with people celebrating. A big burly man greeted him, slapping him on the back.

“Hah. My boy, I knew you would do it! Congratulations on your 23rd birthday and on your engagement to Miss Kagari. I bet my future daughter-in-law is very excited to be introduced into our family.”

“Umm, yes. She is. Very much so.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow at that. Akko didn’t agree to the marriage but that wouldn’t stop Louis. He had been friends with Louis since they were babies. He would find a way to get her to agree no matter what.

“Andrew, come here,” Louis motioned Andrew to follow him. “You used to hang out with Akko. What does she like? How can I force her to marry me.”

“I would say give up. Akko wouldn’t marry you even if you forced her. She is an independent, free spirit. She has her own thoughts and feelings. And her feelings aren’t for you.”

“Then I will force her hand. I can’t keep this charade up for much longer. She adores her mother and magic. Maybe I can do something there.”

Andrew watched as Louis walked away with gears turning for a plan to force Akko’s hand in marriage.

“I better warn Akko then and stop this madness.”

He ran to the Kagari cottage with his own plan.

He pounded on the door as he looked around. The door opens enough for him to see Sucy’s head peeking out.

“What do you want?”

“I need to talk to Ursula and Akko.”

“Akko isn’t going to talk to you. Not after that stunt you pulled with her all those years ago.”

“It was an accident. I never meant to destroy that book. Louis made me do it.”

“Right. And I am royalty. Just go away. It breaks Akko’s heart to even see you. Go away!”

“Tell her that Louis will stop at nothing to get her hand in marriage. He’s even willing to go as far as to threaten Miss Ursula.”

Andrew waited. Sucy hadn’t said anything for a minute before the door was opened fully.

“Come in. There’s something I need to tell you.”

He was quickly ushered in.

* * *

Akko dabbed at her mouth with a napkin, wiping away the pie crust.

“You guys do know how to cook a good meal. That was delicious.”

“Thank you Miss. Now it is off to bed with you,” The coat rack -Akko remembered that Diana had called it Anna- said.

“But I can’t go to bed now. This castle is so big and I have to explore it! It’s like in my fantasy books.” “That will not be necessary. Now come along my lady.” Anna pushed her out the door. Amanda and the clock soon joined her.

“So, what’s your name.”

“Hannah. Now come along. I will show you to your room. Amanda just stay here.”

“Where’s the fun in that Hannah. This girl needs to see the castle. I know you are just dying to talk about the history of it.”

Hannah just huffed as she started to walk away.

“Alright, come along. I will show you a portion of it. Then you will go to bed.”

“Yes ma’am,” Akko snickered as the clock turned around to stare at her.

Hannah did take her on a tour of the castle. Down the hallways to various suits of armor of which a few moved to salute her. Down to various rooms, which were unused and had a lot of broken furniture. Akko gulped at seeing the furniture, thinking they may have once been human.

“Is every piece of furniture enchanted here?”

“No, not everything,” Hannah answered as the group passed by a large staircase. Akko stopped. “What’s up there?”

“Nothing of importance. It’s most definitely not the west wing,” Amanda injected as she waved her candlesticks.

“Great job Amanda.”

“So that’s the west wing.”

“Yes. But there’s nothing important there... uhh, we have a library!” Akko spun around when Hannah said that.

“You have a library? What kind of books does it have?”

“Lots of books. Fantasy, history,... There’s books upon books.”

“Please show me.”

Hannah and Amanda hopped away, mumbling about the books Akko wanted before tiptoeing up the stairs.

The west wing portion was even gloomier than the rest of the castle. Most of the wing looked destroyed with large claw marks etched into the walls. Akko came upon a large door where one side was broken off its hinges. Akko carefully slid through and peered at the room. Various pieces of furniture had been destroyed minus two identical green chairs and there was a large painting framed above the fireplace. It was a painting of a beautiful woman with blonde and teal hair and what looked like a little girl with the same coloring. The girl’s face had been ripped by slash marks. Akko reached up to lift some of the painting up to see her face. She was able to make out blue eyes that stared back at her. They looked very familiar to her. A faint glow soon drew her attention away from the painting. A beautiful red rose encased in a glass container sat on a small table. Akko carefully lifted the glass container off the rose and studied it.

“It must be magic. Is this the origin of the curse?” She whispered as she almost went to touch it.

A loud growl alerted her. Akko turned around to see Diana standing on the balcony. Diana stood at her full height and snarled. In a flash, she slammed the container back over the rose and stretched her face towards Akko. Her lips pulled back to reveal her row of sharp teeth. Crimson eyes widen in shock.

“What are you doing here?! I told you to stay out.”

“I was just curious...”

“Do you know what you could have done?”

“I don’t, I’m sorry. I was just looking.”

“Get out,” The low voice that came out of Diana was menacing. “Get out of here. NOW!”

Akko could feel tears trickle at the corner of her eyes.

“Jerk!”

She ran as she heard a horrifying roar of “get out!” echo down the halls. She stumbled down the stairs in a hurry to get out of there. She came across the enchanted servants as she grabbed her cloak from Anna.

“Milady, where are you going?,” Anna asked as Akko pulled the front door open.

“I’m out of here. Promise or no promise. I can’t deal with that jerk. She had this curse coming if she kept acting like that. I’m sorry, everyone. I can’t break this curse, not when it concerns her. She can stay like a beast for all I care, since she acts like one!”

Akko ran out the door and into the blistering cold. It was starting to snow as Akko jumped onto Alcor’s saddle and pushed out through the gate. The servants watched her go, sadness overcoming them.

* * *

Diana growled before a whimper escaped her throat. She was angry with herself for scaring Akko.

“Now she will never like me.”

“If you keep acting like that, then she will never fall for you,” The green chair from earlier wandered over to Diana.

“That’s why mom got us cursed in the first place,” The other chair joined its twin.

“I know, I know. I just couldn’t help it. What if she touched the rose and it wilted. We would be stuck like this forever.”

“Apologize and tell her the truth. Tell her how we got cursed. Let her see that caring side of you. Heavens knows we would be stuck if it was mother here.”

“You are right Maril and Merrill. I should tell her. I have to apologize.”

Diana raced out of the room on all fours down the halls to the staircase. She saw the door wide open. “Where’s Akko?”

“She ran outside in the cold. She was just wearing the dress and cloak,” Lotte said as she stared at the open door. “The wolves are out and it’s starting to snow.”

Diana felt her fur stand up before she snarled. She ran out into the snow on all fours. She sniffed the air for signs of a foreign smell. She suddenly smelt a heavenly scent of cinnamon and apple. The beast pushed herself further through the snow to get to her. She came upon a clearing where she watched as Akko struggled to defend her horse, who was tied to a tree, from a pack of wolves. Akko held a large stick and was waving it at the wolves. Suddenly, a wolf grabbed her cloak and pulled the girl down onto the ground. The rest of the pack descended on the poor girl. Diana saw red. She barreled down from the hill at top speed.

* * *

Akko was frightened. The wolves surrounded her and Alcor the minute she set foot outside the castle. She was almost beginning to regret not just staying at the castle for one more night. The brunette could feel Alcor breathing heavily as he ran. The wolves were breathing down their necks and all she could do was to push Alcor further. She could hear their snapping and howls. She whipped the reins harder. “Come on Alcor. You can do this buddy. I will buy you so many carrots when we are back home!”

Alcor neighed as his hooves kicked up snow and dirt. Finally, a wolf bit into Akko’s cloak, pulling her off. She hit the ground hard and curled into herself when she saw fangs bearing down on her. Alcor kicked his back legs at the wolf’s head which caused it to slide a few feet away. A few more appeared before Alcor stomped and neighed to scare them away. He shook his head before the reins got tangled into a tree branch. Akko tugged at the reins to try and free him but the wolves inched closer. She dove for a branch and waved it back and forth to scare them away.

The brunette was suddenly pulled to the ground by a wolf who had bit into her cloak. She looked on with fear in her eyes as they got closer. One drove towards her head before it was picked up. Diana roared in its face before tossing it into a tree. Diana stood over the girl, guarding her with her entire body. The beast growled at the pack. A brave one attacked her arm, biting it. Diana roared in pain but was able to shake it off, then the other wolves launched at her. Akko was amazed by Diana and a bit scared for her. Her beastly strength allowed her to shrug off most of their attacks, tossing them around, but she was starting to slow down. The wolves had enough and ran away with their tails in between their legs. Diana turned to look at Akko before collapsing. Once it was safe, Akko ran to untied Alcor and was ready to climb on top of the saddle when she paused. She looked at Diana’s fallen form laying in the snow and then at the road leading away from the monster. The brunette bit her lip. She walked over to Diana and tugged at her cape.

“Diana. Come on. You can’t stay out here. Let’s get you back to the castle.”

* * *

They sat in front of the fireplace as Akko picked Barbara up and poured hot water into a bowl. She squeezed the rag out and began to wipe at the various wounds. Diana gasped and twitched.

“Ow, that hurts,” Diana hissed as Akko dapped at the worst wound in her arm.

“You saved me back there. Why?”

“I was the reason you had run so I felt responsible if you were to get hurt. I’m sorry.” Diana’s ears flatten against her head.

“I’m sorry too. I was interested in the west wing. I just wanted to know what you were hiding.”

They sat in relative silence. The only sound was the fire crackling and Diana’s gently whimpers as Akko took care of her.

“Hey Diana?”

“Yes Akko?”

“Tell me how you got cursed.”

“Why do you want to know that?”

“Because if I am going to break this curse, I need to know its origin. That’s what all good witches do. Like Shiny Chariot.”

“Shiny Chariot?”

“She is a witch in one of my favorite stories. She goes around saving people with her magic. Mom would read me those stories all the time.”

“I know who Shiny Chariot is. I’m just surprised that someone else knows who she is.”

“So you’re a fan of her books as well?” Akko looked into Diana’s blue eyes. They almost seemed to sparkle.

“Fine. I’ll tell you how we got cursed.”

_Once upon a time..._

This piece was done by the amazing KatTheIndigoWolf 


	3. Starting to fall

Diana looked around the castle ballroom. Various guests filled the room as her aunt was throwing another one of her lavish balls. She spent more money on these balls than she did on helping the citizens. Diana was seriously wishing she could go upstairs and read her Shiny Chariot books but her aunt had forbidden it. She mentioned that Diana was going to meet a suitor. She was bored to tears. Despite the attendance of her friends and close confidants, she didn’t dare talk to them. Her aunt would punish them with the most grueling tasks out there if she caught her talking to the ‘staff. She watched her friends run around doing their jobs. Amanda skidded around the guests as she carried trays of food. Barbara poured guests tea while Constanze just huddled in the corner playing with her trinkets. Hannah kept checking her pocket watch as she talked with a few guests before moving on. Jasminka was upstairs, fixing one of Diana’s dresses from earlier. Lotte sat next to Constanze reading to the younger girl, feather duster close by. Her cousins were giggling and laughing with various male suitors. Diana hated this.

A loud banging sound at the front door alerted the guests. Daryl opened the door to see a haggard old lady there. Diana had snuck behind her aunt and peeked around her body.

“Please Lady Cavendish. I only ask for a place to stay from the harsh cold. I can only offer this rose in exchange for shelter.”

Diana was intrigued by the red rose. It was a gorgeous color. She almost wanted to ask her aunt to let her have it but paused when her aunt’s nostril flared. The old hag looked cold and tired. Diana wanted to help her out.

“Get away you old hag. God, you are ugly. A beggar has no place within my castle.”

“Please. I only ask for shelter, just for a bit. Away from the storm.”

“No. Get out of my castle.”

Suddenly a bright green light blinded everyone. Instead of an old hag, a beautiful green lady with deer-like antlers stood before them.

“I see what is in your hearts Cavendish. You are all selfish and only care about yourselves. I see no love in your hearts. I curse thee to transform into a reflection of your hearts. Terrible beasts are what you shall become. Your niece will be cursed as well. Every inhabitant in this castle will suffer for your misdeeds. They will become household items. If a Cavendish learns to love another and earns their love in return before the last petal of this rose falls, then the spell will be broken.”

The green lady was gone but not before placing her curse on the house. Diana felt her entire body get extremely hot. She heard her aunt scream in pain. Before her, aunt Daryl transformed into a hideous beast, who roared in disgust. Diana gasped before noticing her hands were changing in front of her.

They grew in size and were covered in fur the color of her hair. She backed into a wall as she wrapped her arms around herself. Teeth became pointed and horns grew out of her head. With a final painful moan, the transformation was complete. She ran to the nearest mirror and screamed at the sight that greeted her. A monstrous form stared back at her. She had become a hideous monster.

She watched her aunt run away from the castle, not looking back or even taking Maril or Merrill with her. She was alone like when her mother left her. She looked around and saw various pieces of furniture littered around the ballroom. Diana let out a roar, which scared her even more. She locked the castle doors and run to her room. She tore it apart, even ripping her portrait before she huddled in the middle of the room and started to sob.

* * *

“I stayed there for a few days just crying. I was abandoned by my aunt, left alone with no one there to protect me. It hurt really bad,” Diana said as she wiped away her tears.

“How old were you?”

“Twelve.”

“How long has this curse been going on?”

“Ten years. The rose is starting to wilt. We’re running out of time, Akko. If I don’t find a way to break this curse then we will be doomed to stay like this forever.”

“You are twenty-two years old, the same age as me. You didn’t have much of a childhood. You have a clue on how to break it?”

Diana turned her head away from crimson eyes. She had left the part about having a Cavendish receiving love and returning that love out of the story. She didn’t want to force Akko to do something she didn’t want to do. She felt Akko wrap her arms around her neck.

“I am so sorry this happened. I am so sorry I misjudged you, you actually have a very kind soul. You were willing to risk your life to save someone you just met... I’m sorry I called you a jerk.”

Diana smiled a big, toothy grin. She quickly stopped when she caught Akko staring at her. Akko smiled back. Diana melted at those eyes.

“ _Gods, she is so gorgeous,_ ”Diana thought as she stared at those red eyes.

“Come on, let’s head to bed. This day has proven to be quite strenuous, it would be best for you to wait to leave till morning,” Diana said as she got up from the chair.

“No! I promised I would break your curse. I will do what I can to help you out. So Diana, you are stuck with me till we figure this thing out, together.”

Akko patted her paw. Diana was stunned, ears pointed up in surprise. Akko was going to stay with her?! She was delighted. This girl was going to try and help her. She was going to spend time with her.

“Thank you. Come on, it’s late. Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

“Of course I would.”

Akko kissed Diana’s cheek before heading upstairs. Diana rubbed the cheek before smiling which caused her tail to wag.

* * *

Akko woke up with a start. She had forgotten where she was and was surprised to find that she was in a soft bed. She looked around the room before remembering the events from yesterday.

“That’s right. I’m at Diana’s castle. She was cursed because of something her aunt did.”

“Good morning.”

Akko let out a startled scream.

“Sorry Jasminka. I forgot where I was for a second.”

“It’s alright. Now, let’s get you into some fine clothes so you can join Diana for breakfast.”

“Is she as kind as she acted last night?”

“Yes. Diana was my friend despite the fact that I was her help.”

“Help? So you were a servant? It must be rough to have lost most of your childhood.”

“We’ve managed. Better than Diana. Poor thing never had much of a childhood. Lost her mother at eight years of age and was forced to watch her aunt dictate her life. Our only hope is for someone to break this curse.”

“That’s why I am here. I will help you out! Especially Diana. I owe her for last night. She saved me even though I called her a jerk.”

A loud growl caused both of them to stop. Akko’s face erupted in a blush.

“I must be hungry.”

Akko was ushered downstairs by Hannah. She was greeted by Diana who once again pulled her chair out for her. A simple bowl of porridge, fruits and cinnamon rolls were placed in front of her. Akko picked up her spoon to start before watching Diana in amusement. Diana was struggling to eat with the spoon in her hand as food went on the table, all over her shirt, and her face. Akko set her spoon down and picked the bowl up to sip it. Diana looked up to watch Akko sip the porridge. Diana followed suit and they finished the rest of breakfast talking about anything that came to mind.

“So, where is your mother? You mentioned an aunt but never a mother.”

“My mother died when I was eight. My aunt took over till I was to be of age.”

Akko bit her lip. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know.”

Diana had taken Akko on a proper tour of the castle. Showing everything she could to the girl, even the west wing and the rose. While the castle still looked creepy with its stone gargoyles, Akko was finding beauty within its walls and especially in her company.

“I know how you feel. I lost my father when I was three. Mother had been raising me by herself.”

“And here I am, ripping away her only remaining family. I am a monster.”

“You are not a monster, stop saying that. She understands, I think. My mother has a very open mind. Which is why many of our villagers call us strange. My mother loves magic which caused me to fall in love with it plus the Shiny Chariot books helped with that as well.”

“So you love to read?”

“It’s my favorite pastime. You can just get lost in a fantasy world and your own imagination.”

“I do agree with that statement. I love to read as well.”

Akko peered out the window that they just passed by.

“Diana, look. It snowed. Let’s go outside and make a snowman or have a snowball fight.”

“A snowman? Snowball fight?”

“Did you not grow up with kids your age?”

Diana grew silent, just staring at Akko with a blank look.

“Well yes. But I was never really allowed to talk to them because they were considered to be servants and then this curse happened.” Diana’s eyes looked at the ground, not making eye contact with Akko. Akko tugged at her sleeve.

“Come on then. Let’s go outside. I’ll show you how to have fun.”

Akko had pulled on her red cloak and dragged Diana outside. She showed her how to roll up a ball to create a snowman. Akko loved hearing Diana laugh. As Diana had turned her back away from Akko, the brunette packed some snow in a ball and whacked Diana in the back of the head. The beast spun around as her blue eyes focused on her. Akko laughed behind her hand before she bent down to pack another ball to throw it. Diana was a quick learner and managed to nail Akko in the head as soon as she stood up. Akko landed on her butt. It was a flurry of ‘I’m sorry’ as Diana ran over to make sure the brunette was okay. She got a snowball in the nose for that. Akko was laughing as Diana shook the snow out of her fur.

“So, you like to play dirty,” Diana sneered. Akko gulped. Using her strength, Diana hit the tree behind Akko which caused an avalanche of snow to land on top of her.

“Mou Diana. Now that was dirty.”

She looked up to see Diana rolling with laughter. They continued on for a good hour, just tossing snowballs and laughing. Akko was bright red from laughter as she watched Diana get onto all fours after falling into a snow bank. Diana shook the snow out of her fur as she watched the giggling girl. The beast was so fascinated with the brunette in front of her that she didn’t realize Akko was talking to her.

“Did you enjoy that Diana?”

“Thank you Akko. This is the most fun I have had in years.”

Akko smiled at her. “Good.”

Akko placed one of her hands over her heart as she hid behind a tree. She had convinced Diana to a game of tag. She had severely underestimated Diana’s speed but she could tell the beast was having fun. “I never felt this way about anyone. Not Sucy, not Andrew, and definitely not Louis,” She thought to herself as she listened for the crunching of snow under Diana’s paws.

“Got you.”

Diana’s nose pressed up against Akko’s neck which caused her to scream before giggling. Diana’s lips pulled back to reveal her sharp fangs. However, Akko wasn’t scared. In fact, she was happy that Diana was able to smile like this.

“You are good. You have beat me in every game we have played, you are amazing.”

“I..thank you Akko. So are you. Now, it’s almost dinner time. Let’s get you back inside to warm up and get some food.”

Diana held out her paw for Akko to take. Akko couldn’t help but marvel at how big Diana’s paw was compared to her hand. But Diana was so gentle with her as if she was made out of porcelain that could shatter at any moment. Akko had seen what Diana can do with her strength and knew she was just being careful around her. Diana took her inside and sat her in front of a roaring fire while she hung their cloaks up.

“What would you like for dinner? I can have Nelson cook anything you would like.”

“I don’t care. Anything will do.”

“Then I can ask her to surprise you with some of her best dishes.”

* * *

Diana was pacing back and forth, deep in thought. The servants just watched her.

“I want to do something special for her. She has done so much for me already.”

“Minus breaking our curse,” Amanda said in a huff.

“Well, you could get her chocolates, flowers, promises you don’t intend to keep,” Hannah rattled off. “What’s her favorite thing in the whole wide world Diana?,” Barbara asked.

“Magic and books... Books!” Diana slammed her paw into her palm. “She loves books. I could give her the library. She would love that. It has so many books for her to read and I even have a few copies of the Shiny Chariot books in my collection.”

Diana wagged her tail as she thought of a way to surprise Akko with the Cavendish library.

* * *

“Come on and remember, no peeking!”

“Okay okay! I’m coming Diana.”

Diana had dragged Akko to the library after breakfast and was steering her by the shoulders.

“Okay stop. But keep your eyes closed.”

Diana pried the door open and pulled Akko into the room. She waved her paw in front of her face to make sure she wasn’t peeking. When she was satisfied, she ran over to open the drapes. A bright light hit Akko’s face causing her to flinch.

“Okay, now open your eyes.”

Akko gasped. There was shelves upon shelves of books, some even reaching the ceiling. She spun around, marveling at the vast amount of books.

“Diana, this is amazing.”

“And it’s all yours. But this isn’t even the best part of the gift. I want to show you something else.” Diana took her to a more secluded part of the library. It was a little, private reading den. But Diana wasn’t just showing her the den, she wanted to show Akko her books.

“Oh by the Nines! Diana, these are special edition Shiny Chariot books. I used to have this one before it was destroyed.”

“Who destroyed it?”

“Andrew and Louis. The village’s royal buttheads. I used to like Andrew but after what he did... I can’t even speak to him after that! He had Louis rip up my favorite book in front of me. Louis always said that I shouldn’t read. That I would never find another suitor except him.” Akko was beginning to cry at this point, the memory of her favorite book being destroyed in front of her eyes hurting her a lot. She had ran home crying to her mother after that and never spoke to Andrew again. At least she got to meet Sucy that day.

“Akko I am so sorry.” Diana gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl. “Keep it.”

“Wait, you’re giving it to me?”

“Yes. I want you to have it. When you break this curse, you can come to this castle everyday if you wish to and enjoy the books here but I want you to have a part of me with you. I also know that you would enjoy them more than my aunt ever did.”

“Thank you Diana.” Akko stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Diana’s cat-like nose. Diana could feel a blush forming on her face.

“No...no problem. Would you like to read here?”

“Do you have any books on curses?”

“I’ve searched for them but I was unsuccessful but you are welcome to have a look.”

The two spent the rest of the day in the library, reading in each other’s company. Akko pressed herself close to Diana’s body as they sat in silence, enjoying the comfort and warmth that Diana was radiating. Diana wore a smile the whole time, tail wagging which caused Akko to giggle each time it would hit her. The servants watched with glee as the two interacted. This could be the one.

* * *

Diana had taken Akko out to the nearby hills close to the castle. Akko sat on Alcor’s back as Diana led them to her favorite spot. Akko giggled at the fact that Diana walked on all fours as she talked to Akko about the memories she had made there. Of times when she and her mother would have picnics or just ride around with the horses.

“How often did you use to come here?”

“Almost everyday. It’s still my favorite view. Okay, we are here.”

Akko jumped down Alcor’s saddle and tied him to a nearby tree. Diana sat down before patting the spot next to her. Akko tucked up close to her. Diana held her close as they watched the sun set. Diana’s breath hitched when she saw the light reflect in Akko’s red eyes.

“Diana, this view is gorgeous.”

 _“Not as gorgeous as the girl next to me. I hope I see her again when this is all done with,”_ Diana thought.

“I love it. I can see everything. Diana look! I can see my village. Look, I think I can even see my hose. Oh I hope my mother is doing well.”

“If you are anything to go by, then she must be a brave and strong woman.”

Akko leaned her head into Diana’s arm. They stayed like that even when the stars started to show. Diana took her back to the castle. Diana walked her to her room but not before Akko planted a kiss on her furry cheek.

“Thank you for today Diana. It felt nice to see my village, even from a distance.”

“It was nothing, Akko. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Good night.”

“Good night Diana.”

Akko closed the door, waiting till she hear Diana walk away before squealing. She threw herself on the bed and tucked the book Diana gave her to her chest.

“Sounds like you had fun?”

“Jasminka, it was amazing. Diana is so amazing. I think... I think I may be falling for her.”

* * *

Sucy sat at the Kagari table with Andrew, her mentor, Lukic and a fully conscious Ursula.

“You say you saw a beast,” Lukic asked as her eyes squinted at her.

“Yes. It was horrifying. Big huge teeth and tall... it took Akko. We have to go save her! Now! Oh gods. What if Akko isn’t alive?! What if Akko didn’t break its curse and it ate her. Oh my baby. My poor baby.” Ursula was crying as she thought about all the horrible things the beast was doing to her daughter. Sucy even looked solemn which was an unusual look for the potion apprentice.

“I’m sure Miss Kagari is fine, she is a smart girl.”

A knock interrupted their thoughts. Sucy got up to open the door. She was greeted by Louis who combed his hair back. He pushed through Sucy. She growled at the blonde.

“I am here to talk to Akko about her hand in marriage. She will marry me.”

Ursula jumped out of her seat. “I will not allow such a thing! Akko will never marry you.”

“Oh but she will. Especially if I make a deal with you. Let me marry Akko and I won’t have you thrown in jail for practicing witchcraft. You are talking about a beast that kidnapped Akko, a monster. Do you realize how crazy that is? No. But I can prevent you from going straight to the loony bin and Akko WILL marry me! Now, where is my future bride to be?”

Ursula was fuming, fists clenching. “She’s upstairs. Asleep. Please don’t disturb her. She’s had a rough day.”

“Fine, tell her the good news in the morning. Good night.”

After Louis walked out, Ursula plopped down on the stairs, crying.

“I have to go after Akko in the morning.”

“Mrs Kagari, you can’t! You don’t have a horse,” Andrew shot up. “I can talk Louis out of this.”

“You told me he wouldn’t stop till he got Akko. He will use any dirt trick there is in the book to get her to marry him,” Sucy sneered at him.

What the group never realized, was that they were being watched by an old beggar. She smiled before wandering into town.

this artwork is done by just-y0ur-average-gay


	4. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are inching close to the finale.

“Lotte, are you serious. Please tell us you are not joking,” Amanda was shaking Lotte.

“I am serious. Jasminka told me. She heard Akko say it. Akko is falling hard for Diana. It’s like a scene out of Nightfall.”

Amanda hollered. “Yes! We can finally be human again. Oh to be human again. I can go back to messing Hannah and I can finally give you the smooch I have always wanted to give you.”

Lotte was blushing like mad. “Amanda, stop that.”

“Oh imagine all the things we can experience once we are human again,” Barbara replied. “Constanze, you can tinker again. Lotte and I can read our favorite books again. It’s a wonderful feeling.”

“Then we need to work on getting these two even closer.”

“Let’s not get our hopes up yet,” Hannah broke up the staff as she walked in. “We just need to plant the idea to get the two of them together.”

“Hannah. What do you mean. The seed is already there. We are going to be human again.”

The servants cheered as they remembered their previous lives as humans. Constanze had a smile on her face as she remembered all the times she had fixing and building things while listening to her sister read to her, even Diana would join them. Memories flooded back and it felt good to finally have their dream so close. Word soon spread through the castle that the two may be falling in love.

* * *

Ursula threw a few items into her bag. She ignored the desperate cries of Sucy and Andrew as she continued to gather materials up. It had been two weeks since Akko had been taken from her by that monster. She imagined Akko in that cell, scared, cold and very much afraid. She had toyed with the idea of going to Louis to ask for help but anytime she tried to leave, Andrew or Sucy would stop her. She finally had enough and was going to slip out undetected.

“Mrs Kagari, I beg of you to reconsider. It’s dangerous out there. For all we know, that beast has killed Akko.”

“Good choice of words there,” Sucy sneered before grabbing Ursula’s arm. “But I do agree. It is too dangerous out there. We need to make sure we have all the facts. We have to work if we are to save Akko.”

Ursula sighed before siting back down into a chair. “You are right Sucy. As always. I was just so caught up in saving my daughter I didn’t even think.”

“Let’s get you some tea and we can mull this over together.” Lukic rushed over to make some tea. As the others went around the room, helping out with the cleaning, Ursula was thinking of a plan to sneak out and get her daughter back. She had to make sure Akko was safe. She was her only family left.

Later that night, Ursula slipped out her window when the others were talking upon themselves. She had tricked them into thinking she had drank the sleeping potion. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and trekked out into the path she knew would lead her to her daughter. Ursula prayed that Akko was safe.

* * *

Breakfast felt different this morning. Many of the servants were talking in hushed tones as they watched the two eat.

“Is there a reason everyone is talking behind our backs.” Diana asked as she dabbed a bit of food off her face.

“It’s nothing to concern you with Master.”

Diana sighed before turning her attention to Akko who was looking out the window with a clear blush on her face.

“What are your plans today?”

“I was planning to spend a little time in the library. There is a book about curses I found that may be of use to you.”

“May I join you later, once I am done with I need to do around here?”

“Of course. Your company is always welcomed especially since this is your home, and you are warm.”

Diana’s tail was wagging like crazy.

While Diana wasn’t going to admit it, she was cleaning up the many rooms in preparation for returning back to human and possibly a new addition into her home. Akko was like the sunshine and Diana wanted to be close to it since she had been in the dark for so long. She even began to clean up her own room, fixing the bed and the broken furniture. Diana ran her paw along the torn painting of her mother and herself. She was so excited to be able to just touch Akko’s face and maybe even kiss her with human hands and lips. She smiled at the thought. She had a plan to confess to the girl tonight but seeing her claws caused her to pause. What if Akko didn’t like her back? What if Akko was just being nice and didn’t care for her? What if it was all a joke and she never turned back to her human form. She sneaked a peak at the magic mirror that the enchantress left. She picked it up and held it close.

“Show me Aunt Daryl.”

The mirror was brought to life. Instead of a reflection of the beast hold the mirror, it brought up an image of her aunt still in her beastly form, hiding away from the rest of the world in a cave. It should break her heart, but it was her aunt’s own selfishness that caused this. She had no sympathy for her.

“Show me Akko.”

The mirror switched to an image of the crimson eyed girl. She was in Diana’s little hideaway, reading a book from her personal collection. Barbara came by to deliver her some tea and snacks. Constanze sat close to Akko as she read to the small teacup. Diana smiled as Akko looked so comfortable in that little den. She truly hoped Akko would visit once the curse was broken. She set the mirror down next to the rose and decided to go join Akko.

* * *

Akko snuggled close to Diana as she read one of the many books to ward off the cold that settled into the castle. Diana had came in later as promised and proceeded to began to read her own book. The brunette had mulled over her own thoughts about what she felt about Diana. She had been here for two weeks and had grown to adore the beast, even was falling in love with her. She had seen Diana’s soft side and knew she would like to stay by her side if the beast would let her. She had a plan on confessing to Diana tonight about her true feelings for the beast.

“Hey Akko, are you okay? You have been on that page for the past five minutes. You seem deep in thought.” Diana gently placed a padded finger on her chin and titled her head towards her. Akko felt her face burn as she stared at those bright blue eyes.

“It’s nothing. I’m just thinking about something right now.”

“Your mother?”

“Actually, no. I’m just thinking about my life. Remembering my life before coming to the castle.”

Diana grew silent as she watched her. Akko buried herself further into Diana’s body.

“Tell me about your life in the village. Tell me about yourself.”

“It has been just been me and my mother since I was three. My father died due to a plague that ravished our village.”

“A plague claimed my mother’s life as well.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. I have learned lived with it. Please continue.”

Well, I was considered a strange girl due to my love for reading and books. I would rather fond over a new books then over Louis.”

“You have mentioned this Louis more than once. Who is this person?”

“The most handsome man in the entire world.” Akko made a gagging noise which Diana did breathe a sigh of relief at. “In reality, he is a jerk. Which makes me feel bad that I compared you to him. You are so much nicer and sweet. Louis has more then once asked for my hand in marriage. I keep saying no but he does not seem to get the hint. I’m at my wits end with him.”

The brunette continued on for awhile, just telling Diana everything about her. Akko felt so comfortable around Diana. Something she had never felt before in her life. She told Diana secrets she had never even told Sucy. Diana returned the favor by talking about her past life before the curse was placed on her.

“Hey Akko.” Akko looked up to Diana’s face. “Would you like to have ballroom dance tonight. With a candlelight dinner.”

“Yes. Oh wait. I don’t have a fancy dress.”

“I can have Jasminka make one for you.”

Akko threw her arms around Diana’s neck, rubbing her face into the white-green fur.

“Oh thank you. Thank you. Yes I would love to dance with you.”

* * *

“There will dinner and candlelight, provided by yours truly. Then, when the mood is right, you confess to her. Then poof. Our curse is broken,” Amanda stated as she rubbed her candlesticks before lighting it up.

“I am so nervous. She is gorgeous and I’m.” Diana motioned at her entire being. “This creature. I just don’t know if she will return my feelings.”

“I’m sure she will. She does care about you. Now let’s you get you cleaned up and dressed,” Anna motioned Diana to get out of the bath.

Diana got out of her bathtub and shook her body to get the water out of her fur. She padded across the floor and was placed in front of a large mirror. Anna set about combing her fur out.

“Just act like yourself Diana,” Hannah said.

“Act like myself. I acted horrible around her. I can’t do this. I am so nervous.”

“Just tell her how you really feel. Let her know,” Hannah emphasized to the beast.

“You are right.” Diana glanced at the image that was staring back at her. “I am ready.”

* * *

“Oh my goodness. I am so nervous. I have never felt this way before. Oh thank goodness mom taught me how to dance. I just want to make sure I impress Diana. Let her know that I am serious about all of this. I want to make sure she knows how I truly feel.”

Akko was in the same position as Diana. She was pacing back and forth, venting to Jasminka, Barbara and Constanze about everything. She was scared about confessing to Diana. Did Diana feel the same way? Would Diana kick her out of the castle if she confessed? Did Diana even like girls? Especially a girl like her. Akko bit her lip as she thought.

“I am sure Diana feels the same,” Barbara spoke up. Constanze only huffed in response.

“You think so?”

“Yes. Now, enough fretting around. We need to get you into a dress.

* * *

The dance would occur first than their dinner would be served. They met at the opposite ends of the castle’s staircase. Diana’s breath stopped. Akko came out in a pink dress with white ribbons. There was a matching pink shawl which did show off her shoulders. Diana wore a blue tuxedo suit and a white buttoned shirt underneath it along with blue pants. Her tail began to wag at seeing the girl in front of her. Diana held her paw out for Akko to take. The brunette slipped her hand onto the pad of Diana’s paw. Diana, in a gentleman way, lend Akko down the staircase to the center of the ballroom.

Akko placed her hand on Diana’s right arm and the other sat on her shoulder. Diana gently place her paw on Akko’s back. She glided her across floor. Their movements were in time with each other as danced across the floor. Akko laughed as Diana twirled and dipped her before pulling her close to her body. Akko smiled when she caught the beast’s eyes. The brunette laid her head on Diana’s chest. The blonde beast’s face lit up when that happen. They stayed like that for awhile, just swaying, holding their bodies close to each other. Diana’s humming was the only sound heard and Akko was almost lulled to sleep by it.

The beast soon lead her out onto the balcony. Akko sighed as she laid her head on Diana’s arm.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” Diana spoke after motioning Akko to sit down on the railing.

“Yes it is.”

“Akko, are you happy here?”

“Yes. Very happy. I do miss my mother and Sucy. They were the only two people who didn’t judge me on my passions. But then I met you.”

“There is a way you can see them.”

Akko’s head turned to look at Diana. “I can?”

“Yes. Follow me.”

Diana took Akko up to the west wing. Akko marveled at the rose sitting on the table. It was starting to wilt with only a few petals left. Akko was starting to run out of time to cure Diana which did cause her mild panic. The beast drew her attention to a hand mirror.

“Say who you want to see, and it will magically show you.”

“Show me my mother.”

The mirror sparked to life with a green lightning revealing an image of her mother. Her mother was laying in the forest path, shivering, and looked like she was on death’s door.

“Mother.”

“What’s wrong with her.”

“She’s out in the forest all alone without any protection. She looks like she is sick and dying.”

“Go.”

“What?”

“Go to her. She needs you now. Take the mirror to guide you.”

“Thank you Diana.”

Akko threw her arms around Diana’s neck, rubbing her face in the fur. She pecked Diana on her cheek before lifting up her dress and ran. She quickly grabbed her bag, shoved the book Diana had given her in there as well as her dress. Jasminka kept asking what was wrong, but Akko didn’t pay attention as she focused on her task. What she did not notice as she was getting ready was that Constanze, who had watched the whole exchange between Akko and Diana, had slipped into her bag. She grabbed her cloak from the wardrobe and hurried outside to Alcor, who neighed at her. She rushed out of the castle on horseback, tears threatening to escape. She made one silent promise as she heard the most painful roar.

“ _I’ll be back Diana. I promised I would break your curse and I need to tell you something. I just need to get to my mother first.”_

* * *

Diana watched the girl go on her balcony, following her till the trees swallowed her silhouette before a painful roar escaped her throat. She sulked as she stared at the wilting rose. She stroked the glass container, already mourning the missing girl.

“There you are Master. I heard Akko come running down the halls. Tell us what happen. We are all dying to know,” Hannah waddled in.

“I let her go.”

“You WHAT!”

“I let her go. Her mother was in danger. She can’t stay here anymore. I have already caused so many problems for her. I love her enough to let her go.”

Diana’s shoulder shook as she cried.

* * *

“She did WHAT!” All the servants screamed at the news that Hannah relayed back to them.

“Well yes. She let Akko go. She said she loved her.”

“Then, that’s enough to break the curse,” Amanda shouted.

“That’s not enough. Diana needs to receive Akko’s love in return,” Barbara said before hopping in a circle. “Where’s Constanze?” Constanze. Where are you.”

The servants hopped around the castle, looking for the missing teacup, with the older sister panicking.

* * *

Ursula slowly opened her eyes to see Akko standing over her.

“Akko. Is that you? Oh please tell me this isn’t heaven.”

“No momma. This isn’t heaven. You are home. I brought you back.”

“How did you escape that horrifying beast?”

“I didn’t escape. Diana let me go rescue you.”

“Diana?”

“She is the beast. She is so sweet and kind.”

Ursula chuckled. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you had fallen for this Diana.”

“I did. Once I know you are safe, I plan on going to back to help Diana break her curse.”

“Where is Sucy and Lukic?”

“They are asleep right now.”

Akko’s bag flung open for Constanze to roll out. Akko gasped as she quickly scrambled to grab the teacup before she rolled off the table.

“Constanze. What are you doing here?”

“Why did you leave us?” Constanze had whispered out. Akko was shunned to hear her speak. Barbara had told her that Constanze never spoke after their parents died.

“I was going to come back Constanze. I just had to save my mother. I would never leave you guys.”

“Well I remember you little one.”

Ursula carefully picked Constanze up.

Their conversation was interpreted by a loud knocking. Akko patted her mom’s arm and went downstairs to the door. She opened it up to see an old beggar woman.

“May I stay the night here. Just for the night. I have nothing to offer.”

“It’s okay. We ask for nothing. Come in. Warm yourself by the fire. I can brew you some tea if you would like.”

“Why thank you.”

Akko lead the woman to the table and began to prepare her some tea. The old lady watched the girl go around the small kitchen.

“I have heard that you just escaped a ferocious beast.”

“I wish everyone would stop referencing Diana as a cruel beast. She is a gentle person,” Akko slammed her hands against the table.

“Hmm. I would say you may have developed feelings for this creature.”

“Listen, I don’t care what anyone says. Diana is not a creature. She has a beautiful soul.”

The old beggar hummed before sipping her tea. Akko stared at the woman before sitting down as well and pulled her book out of her bag. She ran her hand along the front of the cover, remembering everything that occurred with Diana. Each memory brought a smile and some tears which splashed on the cover. She quickly went to wipe them away.

“You care for Diana don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then you better go to her. She doesn’t much time left before the curse will condemn her forever.”

Akko raised her eyebrow at the old beggar woman.

There was another knock on her door.

“Akko open up. This is Louis. I am here for our wedding.”

Ursula, Sucy and Lukic ran downstairs. The door was forced open to show the blonde man standing in the doorway. Andrew stood behind him, with his head down. He whispered out an apology.

“Akko, come along my wife. We must attend to our wedding happening right now.”

“Wedding? I would never marry you.”

“If you won’t marry me then we have to force your hand. Grab the mother and her friends. We will put them in the looney bin.”

“No. Please don’t Why?” Akko pleaded.

“Andrew mentioned that they were talking about a beast that kidnapped you in the pub earlier. Clearly,” He leaned in close to her ear. “Was all a lie. I can prevent your family from being thrown in jail. Now, marry me.”

She could only watch in horror as guards handcuffed her friends and mother. Akko broke from Louis’s grasp and ran upstairs and pulled the mirror out of her bag. Constanze hopped around watching the girl. She ran downstairs and outside. They were about to loaded into a carriage that read the mental asylum. The whole village had turned out to watch the arrest and the wedding. She held the mirror forward as she shouted.

“Show me the beast.”

This was done by KatTheIndigoWolf  
  
  
This one is done by just-y0ur-average-gay


	5. And they lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale chapter.

“Show me the beast.”

The mirror burst to life, revealing the image of a terrifying beast. The villagers gasped in alarm at Diana. Louis stood in shock, eyebrows rising to take the creature’s form in while his father babbled on about witchcraft and curses.

“It’s a monster!”

“Look at the size of those teeth.”

“It can rip us to shreds.”

“No, No, No. She wouldn’t do anything like. She may look vicious but she is sweet and kind. She’s my friend. She wouldn’t harm anyone,” Akko shouted out, clutching the mirror close to her chest.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you have feelings for this monster,” Louis asked, getting close to Akko.

“The only monster here is you, Louis.”

Louis ripped the mirror out of Akko’s hands and gripped her arm. She clawed at his hand to try and get away. That only caused him to grip her arm even tighter. He pulled her closer.

“Look at those claws for ripping you to shreds. Teeth to gnaw on your bones. It will devour your children in the middle of the night. Kill our livestock. We can’t have this beast roaming around the village. We are not safe till this beast’s head is moated on my wall. I say we kill the beast.”

The crowd started to chant ‘kill the beast.’

“No!” Akko screamed as she fought against Louis. “She wouldn’t harm anyone. I promise.”

“Throw them in the cellar and lock it up. We can’t have them going off to warn the beast.” He turned towards her and whispered in her ear. “Then I won’t have any competition for your hand. You will marry me once this is all said and done.”

Akko, Sucy, Lukic, the beggar woman, and Ursula were thrown into the cellar of the home where the villagers barracked the door. Akko began to pound on the door. “Let us out!”

“I knew I never liked the Blackwell family,” Lukic whined.

“Gather anything you can. Pitchforks, torches, swords, guns, clubs. Anything you can get your hands on then follow me. We’ll find this beast’s hideout and kill it. Mirror, show me the location of the beast.”

An image of Diana’s castle was revealed. Louis smiled when he saw the beast looking forlorn.

“I will kill you, get a nice trophy head, impress my father, and get Akko’s hand in marriage. This is starting to look like the best day of my life.”

“Mount up your horses. We’ll storm this castle and end this monster’s life.”

“I have to get out. I need to warn Diana. Oh momma, what are we going to do,” Akko slid down to sit on the steps as she heard the villagers getting ready.

“Don’t worry dear. We’ll think of something.”

Ursula looked over to the other occupants in the room. They nodded before attempting to help Ursula push the door open. After a few attempts, they gave up and sat next to Akko.

The villagers began their descent on the Cavendish castle, torches lighting up their path. Andrew had slipped into the home to hide from Louis. He heard a sound coming from the staircase. He turned to see a little teacup that was moving on its own.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I see Akko had a little stowaway. Ursula said the castle was cursed and the furniture was once human. I assume that is the same for you.”

The teacup stayed silent. Andrew picked her up and placed her in his suit pocket.

“Come on. Let’s go save Akko and then save your master.”

He lifted the piece of plywood blocking the cellar door and unlocked it. He held his hand out for Akko, who stared at him with wide eyes.

“Andrew, what are you doing here?”

“You may never forgive me for what I have done but I want you to know that I am so sorry. If you don't get there soon, they are going to kill the beast.”

“She has a name. It’s Diana.”

“Well, Diana doesn’t have much time left. Go Akko. We will join you soon.”

Akko took his hand and was pulled out of the cellar. He handed her Constanze.

“It will take awhile before I can truly forgive you but this is a start. Thank you, Andrew.”

Akko pecked him on the cheek, and spun around to run to the stable where Alcor slept. She leapt onto his back and urged him forward. She dashed through the forest as tears threatened to escape her eyes.  
 _“I need to save Diana. No crying. She needs me.”_

* * *

“I knew it was foolish of us to get our hopes up,” Hannah paced around the room.

“Maybe it would’ve been better if she never came at all,” Amanda leaned against the wall.

The sounds of hooves drew the enchanted items to the direction of the window.

“Could it be? Is it Akko?” Lotte asked.

They spotted a huge group heading towards the castle doors. They carried a cut down tree trunk as a battering ram. They could hear the chants of ‘kill the beast’.

“Holy Pretzel, it’s invaders,” Amanda said in shock.

“Encroachers.”

“They have the mirror,” Barbara noticed the light from the magic mirror.

“Warn the master. If it’s a fight they want, we will be ready for them. Who’s with me?!” Hannah attempted a war cry but was cut off as everyone ran off to alert the rest of the staff. “Wait for me!” Barbara hopped upstairs to warn Diana. The heir stood over the enchanted rose in a mournful state. Barbara felt pity for her friend.

“Diana. There are intruders encroaching.”

“Leave me be.”

“But Diana, the castle is under attack!”

“Let them come. It does not matter to me.” Her body shook as she cried.

“We need to prepare for battle,” Amanda rallied the rest of the staff. Various pieces of the enchanted furniture settled around the front door.

“Guard the door. If they get in, get ready. We must protect Diana at all cost.”

They all dog piled near the door, acting as a block. With each strike of the battering ram and the chanting, the door creaked wider open, threatening to break open.

“Amanda, this isn’t working. What do we do?” Lotte asked in a panic as it seemed that the raiders may break through.

“Wait, I know.”

Finally the group broke down the door. Louis scanned the room looking around. All he saw was various pieces of furniture laying around.

“Take whatever you can find that is valuable but remember, the beast is mine.” Louis grabbed a strange candelabra before it came to life in his hands.

“Now,” It shouted as the furniture came to life and began their assault. Louis wandered around stunned as they were suddenly attacked by chairs or tableware. The candelabra burned his hand which caused him to drop it.

“This will be the day you regret having messed with the Cavendish castle.”

He panicked before jumping over it and running up the staircase. He turned to look at his chargers before hearing a loud shrieking. A large pink wardrobe jumped from one of the balconies and slammed down on a couple of the villagers, trapping them in the wardrobe. They were spat out with streamers of clothing wrapped around them.

“This is messed up. What the heck is going on?” He sneered before heading up to where he figured the creature was hiding.

The rest of the group wasn’t doing so well. People had hot tea poured all over their heads. A clock was going around poking people with a pair of scissors. A giant stove waved various cast iron pots at their heads. Every villager was freaking out and ran out of there as fast as they could. The enchanted objects cheered.

“And stay out!”

They were interrupted by Akko rushing through the door of the castle. She set Constanze onto the ground.

“Akko. What are you doing here? We thought you left us forever,” Lotte asked.

“I made a promise that I would break your curse. I wasn’t to leave forever. Where’s Diana?”

They pointed Akko upstairs. She pulled the reins for Alcor to run.

* * *

  
Done By KatTheIndigoWolf

Louis smashes several doors open, looking for the beast. He held his bow and arrow close to him. He crept up to a partially open door. He slipped in to see the horrifying beast staring down at a rose in a glass container. She glanced up at the intruder, a look of sadness crossed Diana’s features before looking back down. She let out a mournful grumble. Louis pulled the string back before firing the arrow. It struck her in the right shoulder blade. She roared in pain as he ran to it, pushing her out the window. The window shattered from the force and the beast landed outside in the rain, rolling a bit towards the edge of the balcony. He chased after her but stopped when he saw how Diana just stayed still, not moving.

“Get up! Get up, I said. Are you too kind and gentle to fight back? Pathetic.”

He kicked the beast square in the ribs. She moaned in pain but stayed still. It didn’t matter to her what happened anymore. Louis broke a piece of a nearby stone tail of a gargoyle.

“Goodbye, monster.” He lifted the makeshift club above his head.

Diana braced herself for the impact before hearing another yell ring through the sounds of rain.

“Diana! Louis, please stop.”

Diana looked over the edge to see Akko on Alcor with Ursula, a strange pale girl and the older woman standing next to them.

“Akko. You came back?” She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Akko looked on in shock, fear flashing in her eyes. That caused Diana’s blood to boil. She never wanted Akko to wear that look.

Before the club hit her head, she reached out to stop it. She growled, fur standing on end. Anger flared up through her whole body as she smacked Louis, knocking him a few feet away. He pulled the bow and knocked another arrow, firing. Diana, with new life breathed into her, dodged it as she inched closer to him. He reached for the club and jumped up. He swung it around but Diana kept dodging his random attacks. She ducked down as he huffed. A flash of lightning and she hid behind the row of gargoyles. Akko had led Alcor inside, dismounted and ran up the stairs. She stumbled over the rug as she fought to get through to the west wing.

“Come on out, beast. Did you really fall in love with her? You really think Akko would love you? When she could have someone like me. AKKO IS MINE!”

A growl came from behind but before Louis could react, Diana had tackled him to the ground. He was soon dangling over the edge, the only thing keeping him from falling was Diana’s hold on his throat. “Please stop. I’ll do anything. Just let me live.”

Diana pulled him back before dropping him onto the stone.

“Get out of my castle.” Louis was fervently shaking his head up and down.

“Diana!” Akko leaned over the edge of Diana’s balcony as she called out to her. The beast spun around to see Akko smiling, hand reached out towards her.

“Akko.”

Diana began to climb up the shingles of the roof to the balcony. Their hands met as Diana stared into those crimson eyes she had fallen in love with.

“Akko. You came back?”

Diana was about to touch Akko’s cheek before she let out a painful roar. Akko gasped as she looked down to see Louis had driven a dagger into Diana’s side. He pulled it out, throwing his arm back to stab her again.

“I said Akko was mine, beast.”

Diana’s arm swung back as she was about to fall backwards. Akko made a grab for her white dress shirt, pulling her towards the smaller girl. Louis had ducked under Diana’s swinging arm but the rainwater caused him to slip off the tower. He screamed as he fell to his doom.

Akko helped Diana over onto the balcony and on the floor. She ran her hand through Diana’s fur on her cheek. The beast’s paw gently cupped her cheek, which Akko leaned her face into and held it there with her two hands.

“You came back.”

  
done by just-y0ur-average-gay

“I had to. I wasn’t about to let them hurt you. I made a promise that I would break your curse. Oh Diana, I should have never left.”

“You needed to..I..wasn’t about..to..hold you prisoner. Maybe it was...better this way.”

“Diana. Shh. Don’t speak like that. You are going to be alright. We are together now.”

“At..least...I got to see you....one last time.”

The paw that was stroking Akko’s cheek stilled before going limp. Diana’s eyes rolled back and her head hit the ground. Akko gasped, quickly checking for a pulse but not finding one. She started to sob. The enchanted objects, followed by Ursula, the old woman, and Sucy watched the scene before them. The last rose petal fell. Constanze curled into Barbara as she sobbed while Amanda held Lotte as she too cried. Even Hannah was wiping tears away.

“Diana! No! Please... no. You can’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.” Akko pushed her face into Diana’s chest as she continued to cry. “Please... I love you,” She whispered out.

As Akko sobbed in the rain, a strange object, reminiscent of a shooting star hit the stone floor. Many more soon appeared as she lifted her head. Diana’s body moved before floating up. Akko turned her head to see the beggar woman from before, waving her finger around, a swirl of magic followed the finger. As the lights continued, Diana’s body began to float in the air. Akko scrambled to get up on her feet as she watched the scene before her. The cape covering Diana’s body was tightly wrapped around her before her arm was freed. The paw soon transformed into a human hand as light burst forth. Her back paws transformed into human feet. The fur raffled before disappearing completely and the face of a human woman appeared. The cape floated down, gently dropping the body down. Akko reached out towards the still body before it started to twitch. They slowly got up, the blue cape falling off their shoulders as they examined their hands and body. Akko’s breath stopped when they spun around. A mop of blonde-teal hair reached down the back and an angular but beautiful face stared back at her. A range of emotions flashed across their face. Confusion morphing into happiness when looking at the brunette.

“Akko,it’s me.”

They cautiously walked over to her. They were about three inches taller than her. Akko runs her fingers through the familiar looking hair before looking into their eyes. A brilliant cerulean color watched her, brows bunching together. Akko sighed happily.

“Diana. It is you.”

Diana cupped her cheeks as Akko gripped her ruined dress shirt.

  
this is done by Tanuki-Pyon

“You broke my curse. But how?”

“I don’t know how myself, but I do know that I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

“Akko, I love you too.” Diana laughed. “And I would very much like to kiss you right now.”

“Please do.”

Diana smiled down at her. Akko’s eyes flattered close as she felt warm lips press against hers. Their arms wrapped around each other in a tight grip, afraid that this was all a dream. Whilst they kissed, the castle was transformed as well. Stone gargoyles became marble cherubs. The enchanted objects hopped over when the two separated. Akko watched as the candlestick was no more, in its place was a tall lanky redhead.

“Amanda,” Diana embraced her, who after shaking off the shock, embraced her back.

The clock was replaced by a redhead with her hair in a ponytail.

“Hannah,” Diana pulled her into a hug as well.

The feather duster was soon gone, standing there was a petite blonde girl, with crooked glasses.

“Lotte.” Diana fixed her glasses before hugging her.

Both teapot and teacup transformed. A short girl with black hair was picked up by another girl with long black hair with choppy bangs, twirling her around. Diana gripped the two in a tight hug.

“Barbara. Constanze. Look at us! We’re human again.”

Jasminka waddled in before changing on the spot to a big woman with two pink braids.

“Jasminka,” Jasminka beat Diana to a hug.

Two green chairs changed into two identical girls, with the same colored hair as Diana. Diana was surprised when they both hugged her.

“Akko,” Hannah coughed into her hands. “I can’t thank you enough for what you have done for us.”

“It wasn’t a problem.” Akko was cut off by Amanda pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

“Akko, I can’t believe you saved us.”

Sucy has also walked over to hug Akko.

“You fool. You scared me there.”

“I’m sorry Sucy. Diana, come here.” She grabbed Diana’s hand, pulling towards them. “This is Sucy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you.”

“You cause her to cry again, and I will poison you.”

“Duly noted,” Diana chuckled.

Ursula pushed her way towards her daughter. Diana stepped forth after Ursula finished hugging her daughter.

“Mrs Kagari, I do apologize for our first meeting. I feel we have set off on the wrong foot and I would like to make it up to you.”

“As long as my daughter is happy with you then I don’t care.”

“Thank you.”

A bright green light blinded the occupations. Before them stood the enchantress that had cursed them to begin with. Diana pulled Akko close to her, using her body as a human shield.

“It appears I have been wrong about you, Diana Cavendish. I was afraid you would turn into your aunt but I see that was not the case. Love fills your heart, especially for this girl. I see it now, in the way you look at her.” Diana laid her cheek onto the top of Akko’s head. Akko squeezed Diana tighter. “I was misguided in my judgement. I hope you will forgive me.”

“If you had never cursed me, I would never have met Akko so I should be thanking you.” The enchantress raised an eyebrow. “What of my aunt? Will she remain a beast?”

“She will wander the world as a beast. It suits her well.”

“I really can’t argue with that,” Diana chuckled at that.

Akko leaned up to capture Diana’s lips. The blonde hugged her tighter, deepening the kiss.

* * *

And so, the castle was restored to its former glory. Many of the villagers offered their apologies after hearing what had happened and watching parts of the furniture turn back into humans before their eyes. Despite the protests of Mr Blackwell, the villagers sided with Diana as memories of the once beloved castle came back to them. The Blackwell family were soon run out of town after trying to stage a one-man army against the Cavendishs. Akko quickly moved into the castle along with Ursula and Alcor. It was there that Diana and Akko grew even closer than before. They spent every waking moment with each other and nights were spent huddled together. Most of the staff would find them reading. The castle staff said that the castle never felt more lively till Akko Kagari came to live there.

After a year, the two were married. It was a joyous event when the priest announced them as wives and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Ursula cried heavily as Lukic handed her tissue after tissue. Sucy just rolled her eyes but one single tear did escape. The newly wed couple were congratulated by their friends and family wishing them the best. A tall woman covered in green and deer horns greeted them. She held out a single red rose as their wedding gift.

“I hope I am not intruding on your wedding.”

“Oh no Woodward. We are happy to see you here,” Diana bowed towards the enchantress.

“Thank you for coming, Woodward. I was worried you weren’t going to show up,” Akko quickly hugged the woman.

“I carry this rose as a blessing for you. I have enchanted it so that it may never wilted or die. I hope it can serve as a reminder of your love.”

Akko held the rose close to her as Diana wrapped her arm around Akko’s waist.

“Thank you for the gift. We will cherish it forever.” Diana smiled as she held her wife’s hand.

* * *

“Hey Diana, are you really happy to have been cursed?” Akko asked one night as she curled up close to her wife in front of the fireplace, their adopted three year old daughter asleep in her arms.

“I wasn’t when it first happened. I was this horrifying monster and I had no clue why I had to carry the blunt of my aunt’s mistakes. But then you came along and turned my life upside down. In a good way. If it hadn’t been for this curse, I would never have met you and we would have never had the chance to adopt our daughter together. For that, I am glad I was turned into a beast. It allowed me to meet the love of my life.”

Diana planted a kiss on Akko’s lips.

“I love you Akko.”

“I love you too, Diana.”

Their daughter stirred in her mother’s arms.

“Hello my little one,” Diana whispered, kissing the child’s forehead. “What’s the matter?”   
“Mommy, bedtime story.”

“Alright, little one.”

After the story, they tuckered their daughter into bed. Both planted a small kiss on her forehead. “Akko, are you happy here?” Diana had pulled her to their room.

“Of course. I have a wonderful wife and I have a beautiful daughter. I guess this fairy tale came true for me.”

“Really now?”

“And you know all how fairy tales end.”

Akko emphasized it with a kiss.

_And they lived happily ever after..._

**Author's Note:**

> The Beauty and The beast Diakko au that everyone was talking about on Discord. So many great fan arts about it that it inspired me to write this. It’s also a little inspired by another Diakko fan fiction called “A Rose by any other name.”
> 
> Also, shout out to my beta reader TinyDinosaurier


End file.
